fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mightlight
Mightlights are a powerful mid-boss species in the Kirby series, often being in the service of Exateno, the King of Light. They are notable for giving the Light Copy Ability for Kirby to use upon their defeat. Biology A Mightlight is a very large mid-boss; in fact, they are among the largest mid-bosses, dwarfing even the imposing Bonkers. There are even a variation called Mega Mightlights that are even larger. They have a pale face, with the eyes having long eyelashes, shiny beige hair and a golden helmet with a blue crystal implanted on the front. It also wear a large purple robe, with yellow, teal and blue stripes. There is also an emblem that resembles of the EX Star Army's symbol. They are less tall when being a Helper/Friend. Abilities Mightlights are powerful, capable of producing light from their hair and model them into spikes, lances, swords and even a pair of fists. They also float indefinitely, in which they are not expected to fight on the ground, but in the air. Despite their largeness, they are also fairly resilient, being able to take more damage than most mid-bosses. They also deal more damage than even Bonkers, but they have a more severe end-lag on their attacks. Mega Mightlights are more powerful, and have a doubled amount of health, but also slower on movement speed. As a Helper/Friend, their Ability is the Light Ability, using the same moveset of Light Kirby, but instead of losing it with the newly powerful Light Flash, they will have a cooldown on such move, in which in this case, it make Mightlight a Friend a preferable choice than keeping the Light Copy Ability in some cases. Appearances ''Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! Mightlights' debut game. They are one of the multiple mid-bosses of the game, and they are among the strongest mid-bosses among with Bonkers, Bugzzy, Chef Kawasaki and Iron Mam. Just like all mid-bosses, they also have a more powerful giant form called Mega Mightlights. They are also one of the two Light Ability Helpers/Friends, the other being Cool Spirit. Mightlight have a much lower chance to be summoned than Cool Spirit, but also have even more health than the fragile Cool Spirit. The Light Flash also do not delete either Helper/Friend, and instead implement a cool-down of two minutes before they can use it again. Gallery Mightlight (Helper).png|Helper/Friend version Mightlight (Yellow P2).png|Yellow Friend Mightlight Mightlight (Blue P3).png|Blue Friend Mightlight Mightlight (Green P4).png|Green Friend Mightlight Mightlight_pas.png|Sketch by Trivia *Mightlight was originally intended to be male and be another species, such as a dragon similar to Exateno, but as Samtendo noticed the lack of female mid-bosses, and thus Mightlight was eventually finalized as a cute, Kirby-eyed species with inspiration of Susie and the three Jambastion Mages. **In this case, and although her role is minor, being a mid-boss in her debut, it did reflect the fact that multiple Kirby games since ''Planet Robobot that have a cute girl (or even a group of them) that serves as a an active enemy to Kirby. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Kirby Enemies Category:Helpers